


day out

by cocchamscrew



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M, TLKFFF2020, aldhelm has a nice day for once, because he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocchamscrew/pseuds/cocchamscrew
Summary: prompt: "aldhelm has a nice day for once" for tlk fanfic fest 2020When Aldhelm is given the day off, he decides to spend it with the person he loves the most.
Relationships: Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Aldhelm (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	day out

Aldhelm had once served Aethelred and only Aethelred, listened to his every demand without complaint, and schemed alongside him, but those days were over, and had been for quite a while. These days, it was all he could do to resist reaching over to his lord and giving him a well-deserved slap in the face. He had fallen in love with his lord’s estranged wife, the lady Aethelflaed, during the time Aethelred had ordered him to arrange her death, and never once looked back at his old self, whom he rather despised. Aldhelm privately considered himself to be serving Mercia above all else, and if it weren’t for that thought, along with the prospect of seeing Aethelflaed again, he wondered how he would have managed to continue serving as Aethelred’s advisor. The man was unbearable to be around, he thought.

One morning, Aethelred, half-hidden behind his door and wearing only a robe, informed his advisor that his services would not be required that day, leaving Aldhelm perplexed for a few moments until he heard giggles coming from within the room, and immediately understood.

“Of course, Lord,” he merely said, and turned away with a small smile as the door closed behind him. That left him free for the entire day, something that had not happened in a long time. He decided to head down to the alehouse for a drink and some peace of mind, which was well-deserved after all he’d been putting up with. It was still early, he thought, the regular drunkards wouldn’t be there yet, making a racket like they always did by the end of the night.

It was just as Aldhelm had predicted - the alehouse had only a few patrons scattered around, some nodding their heads in acknowledgement as he passed them and stood at the counter. Aldhelm was glad of it - he could do with some peace and quiet. He slid some coins across and the barmaid poured him a mug of ale, which he gratefully took, and was about to find a table to sit at when he saw Uhtred and his men trooping in. Aldhelm groaned and turned away immediately, hoping they would not notice him. Was he never going to have one good day?

“Is there anything else you would like, Lord?” the barmaid asked him, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head.

“No, thank you,” he said, and forced himself to turn around and find a table, preparing for his name to be called. When that never happened, he found himself turning to see where they were. The four men were standing together at the counter now, laughing with each other, having plainly not spotted Aldhelm, who took a swig of his ale and smiled. His luck seemed to be improving by the minute, especially when the men seated themselves as far away from him as possible, _still_ not having noticed his presence.

As soon as Aldhelm finished his drink, he decided to pay Aethelflaed a visit at her estate in Saltwic. It was only a short distance from there on horseback, but even if she was many miles away he still would have made the journey that day. In any case, it had been several weeks since he had last seen Aethelflaed in person and he had missed her badly, though Aethelred could not know it.

Aldhelm felt slightly bad about the fact that he had not written to Aethelflaed prior about his visit to her that day, but as he rode into the gates and saw Aethelflaed outside with her young daughter Aelfwynn, he forgot all about it. She looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see him there, and without Aethelred anywhere in sight.

“Aldhelm, what are you doing here?” she asked, picking up her daughter and walking over to greet him. He beamed at them both.

“I thought I would pay you a visit,” he said, “if it isn’t any trouble for you, Lady.” The smile on Aethelflaed’s face made him wonder how on earth Aethelred could hate her as much as he did, for she was the loveliest woman he had ever known; beautiful, smart, brave and vivacious. She was everything her husband was not, and Aldhelm loved that about her.

“Of course not, we don’t mind,” Aethelflaed said brightly. “Aelfwynn, sweetheart, say hello to Aldhelm.” She adjusted the little girl on her hip, who cooed at Aldhelm and smiled. His heart swelled as the child reached out to him, and Aethelflaed handed her over to him. “Shall we go inside?” she suggested, and Aldhelm nodded, smiling when Aelfwynn started to play with the clasp on his cloak.

“Does Aethelred not need you today?” Aethelflaed asked, once they were seated at the table. She had sent everyone out of the room, so she could be alone with him and her daughter. “Or did he send you here?”

Aldhelm chuckled. “He told me I would not be needed today,” he said. “Lady, I promise I am here of my own accord.”

“I believe you,” Aethelflaed smiled. “I’m glad you’re here, Aldhelm. It’s nice to see you again, and I can see Aelfwynn missed you too.”

“I missed her too,” Aldhelm said, glancing at Aelfwynn, who was sitting on top of the table and playing with her toys, before looking back at her mother. He loved Aethelflaed so ardently he would risk anything for her, but the only thing that dampened his spirits was that she had no idea. The idea of telling her frightened him, for it could never come to anything as long as Aethelred lived, but he could dream. Spending time with her and her daughter like this was the closest he could get, as rare as it was, and he cherished every moment of it. It was almost as though they were a little family in that room.

Aethelflaed passed him a cup of wine which he accepted with a smile, his cheeks turning slightly pink as their fingers momentarily brushed. “Thank you, Lady,” he smiled. “So how are things for you?”

“Nothing of any importance,” Aethelflaed told him. “Still, each day I get to spend without Aethelred is a better day, though I wish he would accept his daughter. He is not willing to even see her.” She sighed. “Tell me, Aldhelm,” she added suddenly, smiling, “has he said anything about either of us recently?”

“Other than the usual remarks, no,” Aldhelm said, fighting a smile. “He likes to say he is glad you are living on your own estate among other things, whenever he is in a particularly foul mood, but nothing major we need to worry about.”

“ _We_ , Aldhelm?” Aethelflaed asked, looking rather amused when his face reddened.

“Your wellbeing is as much my concern as anything else, Lady,” he said quickly. “You must know that Mercia prospers not because of anything Aethelred has done, but your fair judgement and leadership. I respect you more than anyone else,” he added quietly, meeting her eye, “and I will not let you be harmed by the actions of your husband.”

Aethelflaed reached out and took his hand in a moment of sheer impulsiveness, but it was not one she regretted. “Thank you, Aldhelm,” she said sincerely. “I consider myself lucky that you have my best interests at heart.”

Aldhelm smiled. “Of course, Lady,” he replied, trying to keep his voice steady, even as his heart was hammering in his chest at the feeling of his hand in hers. “You know I would do anything for you and your daughter." Aethelflaed looked up at him as he said this, and Aldhelm willed himself not to look away, even as his face burned. He was rewarded with a smile and a squeeze of his hand. A long silence passed after that, both of them alternating between gazing at each other and watching Aelfwynn playing with her toys, but none of them minded it.

It was Aelfwynn who ended up breaking the silence. Having grown tired of playing alone, she toddled over to Aldhelm and pulled on his sleeve. He lifted her up at once and sat her on his knee. "I suppose she hasn't been out much, has she, Lady?" he asked Aethelflaed. She shook her head.

"You are the first to visit us in a while," she said. "I think she prefers you being here."

 _So do I,_ Aldhelm thought wistfully.

"What if we went out into the garden for a little while?" he suggested. "We could bring some of Aelfwynn's toys with us in case she asks for them."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Aldhelm," Aethelflaed said, her face lighting up at once. "And Aelfwynn could really use the fresh air, couldn't you, sweetheart?" She held out her arms, and Aldhelm handed her daughter over to her.

They headed outside, after Aethelflaed quietly informed a maid of where they were going, and soon Aelfwynn was running out in front of them as fast as her legs could carry her. Aldhelm smiled at her excitement, and the disdain he had once held at the idea of having children melted away.

Aethelflaed sat down under a tree, away from the heat of the sun, and at first Aldhelm stood uncertain of whether to sit beside her, before she looked up at him expectantly and he threw all caution to the wind.

"I'm glad you brought us out here," she told him. "She likes having company, other than the nuns and the servants. And you're very good with her, far better than her own father." Aldhelm smiled. "That's all right, Lady. Anything to see you both happy."

Aelfwynn ran over to them both then with a bunch of wild daisies clasped in her hand, and extended it to show them. "Look!" she said, smiling toothily.

"They're lovely, darling," Aethelflaed smiled, and Aelfwynn reached out to perch the daisies in her mother's hair. Aldhelm watched them fondly, though he certainly had not been expecting her to tuck a flower behind his own ear. Aelfwynn stood back as if to admire her handiwork, before turning and running back to the patch of daisies growing a few feet away.

"Well, I think that look suits you," Aethelflaed laughed, as both turned to see what the other looked like.

"I'm half-tempted to return to Lord Aethelred tonight like this and see how he reacts," Aldhelm said, grinning slightly.

"He would simply be jealous that he could never look as dashing," she said, giggling at the thought. Though she had said it jokingly, Aldhelm blushed a little at the compliment.

"Why thank you, Lady," he smiled. In the same vein, he added, "though you look lovely too. Daisies suit you." He was severely understating his thoughts - his breath had hitched for a second when she had faced him; the flowers framed her face and made her look like an angel that had fallen from the heavens, in his opinion. She was almost impossibly beautiful, and it took everything within him to finally look away.

“Thank you, Aldhelm,” Aethelflaed said, beaming at him, and Aldhelm could not help but think just how radiant she looked, happy and carefree like this. If only it could always be like this, just the three of them together as a little family.

They sat and made idle talk while watching Aelfwynn play, until she soon tired of it and returned to their side.

"Are you tired?" Aldhelm asked her gently. She nodded, yawning, and he smiled as he opened her arms to her. Aelfwynn held on to him as he cradled her and she was soon fast asleep. "She's worn herself out, hasn't she?" he chuckled.

"She's just excited to see you," Aethelflaed smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder, unknowingly setting his heart racing. "And so am I."

"You are?" Aldhelm asked, and he felt her nod.

"It's been weeks since I- since we've seen you," she said, "and we both missed you dearly."

"I've missed you too, Lady," he replied quietly. She lifted her head up and looked at him then, and the urge to kiss her was overwhelming. It was Aethelflaed who leaned in first, however, and pressed a small kiss on his lips. He smiled, and moved down to kiss her this time, determined to show her just how much he loved and cared about her. They only broke away when Aelfwynn stirred a little.

"I suppose this is the right time to tell you, then, Lady," Aldhelm said, taking a breath. "That I love you, that I have loved you for so long now."

"Oh, Aldhelm," was all she said, before she leaned up and kissed him again, her hand cupping his face. “How I wish I had married you instead,” she sighed afterwards. “Perhaps life would be easier for the both of us.”

“It would,” he agreed wistfully, taking her hand, “but I promise you, Lady, I will visit you as often as I can, and when I cannot I’ll write to you and-”

“I don’t want you to endanger yourself for me, Aldhelm,” Aethelflaed told him earnestly, to which he only smiled.

“Don’t worry, my lady,” he assured her, the term of respect becoming one of endearment without him realising it, “I will do everything I can to keep you and your daughter safe. And as for me… it’s nothing I can’t handle. Aethelred will not know about this.”

She smiled at him then, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I do not know what I have done to deserve you,” she said softly.

“No, my lady,” he murmured, “it is I that does not deserve you.”

“You are a good man, Aldhelm,” she said, and rested her head upon his shoulder once more. Aldhelm smiled, and put his free arm around her. Aelfwynn was still fast asleep, her hand curled up on his chest, and he finally felt at peace. This day could not have been any more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!!! i think we can all agree that the least aldhelm deserves is a nice day :)


End file.
